gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Thousand Miles
A Thousand Miles ist ein Song aus der vierten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Ort der Qualen, Teil 1, und wird von Rachel und Sam gesungen. Nach dem Klavierunterricht von Blaine ist Rachel immer noch hartnäckig, richtig zu lernen und Sam stimmt zu, ihr zu helfen (während unter Sues Anweisungen/Hypnose). Sie beginnen dann die Eröffnungsakkorde im Chorraum zu spielen und gerade als das Originalvideo nachgestellt wird, singen und spielen Rachel und Sam an verschiedenen Orten, während sie das Klavier auf einer Straße "fahren". Am Ende des des Songs küssen sie sich. Das Original stammt von Vanessa Carlton aus ihrem Debütalbum "Be Not Nobody" aus dem Jahr 2002. Lyrics Rachel: Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces pass and I'm homebound Sam: Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making a way through the crowd And I need you Rachel: And I miss you Beide: And now I wonder If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass me by? Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you Tonight Rachel: It's always times like these When I think of you And wonder if you ever think of me Sam: Do you think of me? Cause everything's so wrong And I don't belong Beide: Living in your precious memory Cause I need you And I miss you And now I wonder If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass me by? Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you Tonight Yeah, tonight Yeah, tonight Oh, tonight And I, I don't wanna let you know I, I drown in your memory I, I don't wanna let this go I, I don't Sam: Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces pass and I'm homebound Yeah, I'm homebound Rachel: Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Beide: Making a way through the crowd Rachel (Sam): And I still need you (I still need you) And I still miss you (I still miss you) Beide: And now I wonder Sam: If I could fall into the sky Rachel: Do you think time would pass us by? Beide (Rachel): Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you Oh, oh If I could fall (into the sky) (Sam: Into the sky) (Do you think) time would pass us by? Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you (If I could just) hold you Tonight Trivia *Das ist einer der Songs, wo die Performance dem Originalvideo nachempfunden ist. Einige andere sind Vogue, Scream, Black or White, It's Not Right But It's Okay, This Is The New Year, Nasty/Rhythm Nation und Take On Me. *Aus unbekannten Gründen heißt der Song in der Serie Thousand Miles. Das ist das dritte Mal, dass ein Songtitel geändert wurde. Der erste war Dark Side, der in My Dark Side abgeändert wurde und der zweite Longest Time, der eigentlich The Longest Time heißt. *Sam trägt während des Songs fast die gleiche Weste, die Finn während Smile trug. **Zufälligerweise ist Rachel in beiden Songs involviert. **Beide Songs zeigen einen Fortschritt in den Beziehungen der Personen, die sie singen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans